The Perfect Person
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Set-ups, blind dates and a realization that there is one perfect person for them. Matt and EMily are broken up, but their friends have a plan.
1. Chapter 1

_A little something that I have been thinking about for months. Let me know what you think. The more reviews the faster the update. I know it's short but you'll appreciate the next chapter more._

Set-ups

"Come on Emily. He's really cute, buff, friendly and he's a cop, so there won't be a problem with your job. He'll understand it. Just let me fix you up. I promise you won't regret it." Lia pleaded with her friend who had spent most evenings over the past month on her couch.

"If he's so great Lia, why don't you date him?" Emily countered not in the mood to listen to everyone tell her how she needed to move on. She and Matt had only been on break for a month and she wasn't so sure she wanted to g out with anyone else yet.

"Because, I have my eye on something else. Something with a little Latin blood." She couldn't help but smile as Emily threw a pillow at her.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to start dating yet. I mean what if there is only one person for each of us and what if it is Matt? I don't want to jump into something else when I'm not sure what is going on between Matt and me." Emily stated fingering a photo on Lia's table of the whole gang at Sloan's after a successful negotiation. Matt's arm was around Emily's shoulders and they were looking at each other not the photographer.

"Em, seriously, you don't ever mention one person, and when was the last time you had a non-work related conversation? You're holding onto to something that may not be there." Lia said as she settled onto the couch next to Emily. "I'm sorry, but you have to face the fact that you and Matt may not get back together."

Emily burst into tears. She didn't want to face that fact; she didn't want to admit how much she missed him and how big a part of her he was.

"I don't want it to be over yet." Emily admitted quietly swiping the tears away from her eyes.

Lia put an arm around Emily. She felt bad, but she knew Emily would appreciate the effort one day.

"That's why I think you should go out with this guy. It will make Matt jealous and then he'll see what he's missing. It will all work out."

"Okay. I guess going out with him one time won't hurt, as long as he knows nothing can come from it." She replied before curling up on the couch and Lia covered her with a blanket as she dozed off into a fitful sleep.

Lia turned off the lights and went into her room carefully shutting the door. She picked up the phone and made a call.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily was the best thing that ever happened to me. Why was I such a jerk? Why did I push her away?" Matt laid his head on the table at Sloan's when he finished his rant. Duff and Frank rolled their eyes at their friend. They had spent several nights in this same fashion over the past weeks. Duff ordered a new round of beers as he smacked Matt on the shoulder.

"Well I've got something that will help that. How about I fix you up with this hot chick I used to work with? She's hot man. I mean really hot. You'll forget all about Lehman." Duff said as he sipped his third beer.

"Yeah man, this girl is smoking. Duff showed me her picture. You need to get out and meet new people to help you get over her." Frank chimed in.

"I don't want another woman. I want Emily." Matt whined.

"Flannery, you're getting soft on us. I mean Lehman was way out of your league. You tried it, it didn't work. Accept it and move on." Frank said earning him a glare from Matt.

"You know what? I think I'll go home now." Matt replied standing to leave.

"Matt, wait, you're not going home to mope about Emily. Just agree to meet this chic and we'll drop it. It'll be a great way to make Lehman jealous, and then you can see how she really feels about you. One date, it'll be fine, who knows, you may even like her." Frank said winking at Duff as Matt slid back into the booth.

"Okay, one date, but not a word of this to Emily. I don't want her finding out yet." Matt conceded if only to change the subject, but he did agree to a blind date and Frank and Duff were not going to let him back out.

An hour later, the pair dropped their passed out friend on Frank's couch before sneaking out to the back porch to make phone calls. The plan was in motion and nothing was going to stop the plotters now.


	2. Coming together

Coming together

Lia felt bad about how she pushed Emily into the date, but it was for her own good. She needed to move on, she needed to talk to Matt and figure out what was going on and whether or not they had anything left to fight for. She picked up the phone and sent Duff a text message.

*_It's set on my end. I feel bad about what I said to Emily to make her agree.*_

_*Flannery was tough to crack too, but I got him to agree.*_

_*Call me when you get home, I have a house guest tonight.*_

_*Dropping Flannery off then I'm heading home. Talk to you later babe.*_

Lia sighed as she set her phone down and began getting ready for bed. She really did feel bad, but in the long run, Emily would thank her.

Duff called an hour later and the discussed the plan and how to make it work.

"So do you really think this will work?" Lia asked, nervous that it was a bad idea.

"Of course it will. Stop worrying. They both want it; they just need a little push to start the process." Duff replied missing the fact that he wasn't with her tonight.

"I just think that they are meant to be together Duff. Emily misses him and I don't think I can take hearing about it much more. I mean she loves him, that's obvious and they're both miserable."

"Lia, sweetheart, I'm tired of them moping around the office. They need to talk about it and so what if we force it a little. It's time that they either except that it's not going to work or that they get back together."

"Duff, you don't think that they'll make this permanent do you?" Lia asked suddenly realizing that their plan may have consequences no one thought about before.

"No. I think they both know how stupid this is, but they're both too stubborn to admit it. I think we're doing the right thing. They need to talk. Stop worrying about it and let's make their plans. Where should they meet?" Duff responded.

"Hmmm, they like Mexican, but that's not very romantic. How about Italian?" Lia suggested.

"That sounds good. How about Antonio's? It's very quiet and romantic." Duff answered.

"Well aren't you full of surprises? That sounds good. 8:00 Thursday night at Antonio's." Lia agreed.

An hour and a half later, Lia felt a little better when she got off the phone. They had everything planned; hopefully Matt and Emily would go along.

Emily would arrive at the restaurant first. She would wear a black top and have a pink rose. Matt would arrive later and look for the woman in the black top and the pink flower. It would be too late for either to back out when they realized the set-up. It would be perfect. They would look into each other's eyes and know they were meant to be together.

Lia didn't get much rest that night. The next morning, she told Emily all about the date she had set up. Emily just nodded and shrugged her shoulders not really caring about it. Emily had no desire to go on this date, but she did agree to it so she would follow through even if she talked about Matt the whole time just like the last time she tried went out with someone else.

The friends made their way to work, black bags under both their eyes. Emily immediately went to her classroom to prepare for the day when she saw that Matt was already at his desk. She sunk down in a chair and released the tears that had been threatening to spill all morning. She missed him. She missed him badly and had no idea how to tell him. She felt bad about the date. She felt bad for agreeing to it. She felt bad for the poor guy that was going to have to suffer through it, and she felt bad for her friends whom would have to hear about it.

Emily cried oblivious to the fact that Matt stood in the doorway watching silently. He wanted to go to her and take her in his arms, but he gave away that right. This is why he told Frank and Duff they were not to tell her about the date. He was sad, not just sad, but glum. Matt saw her look up and left the room quickly hoping she didn't see him.

Emily glanced up from her seat and saw the blur of someone leaving the room. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and hoped that it wasn't Matt. Focus that's what she needs to do. She pulled out her teaching manual and began flipping to the page for today's lesson. She needed to be prepared and to not think about her date tomorrow night. The only way to do that was to throw herself into her work. She was good at that. Emily read the manual until her class came in. It was going to be a long day.

Matt went back to his desk and put his head down. He had no idea what to do now. He needed to release the anger and frustration he felt. He went down to HRT to the shooting range. Frank set him up and Matt shot at targets until they got a call. It was a long day and no one was looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. The date

The date

_Antonio's_

Emily sat with her back towards the entrance of the restaurant, something she very seldom did being a cop. She felt funny having a pink rose on the table in view of whoever would walk in, but she agreed to this so she had to go along with whatever crazy ideas Lia had. She would make it through this one date and everyone would see that she wasn't ready to move on yet.

Matt entered the restaurant and scanned the seating area for a woman with a pink rose. His eyes froze on a red-head with her back to him. Emily. What in the world was she doing here tonight of all nights? He would loose her for sure if she saw him with another woman. He was going to kill Frank and Duff for this tomorrow.

"Can I help you?" The hostess asked watching Matt's gaze cross the restaurant.

"I…I…I'm meeting someone. I mean I'm meeting a date, well it's sort of a set up and I'm not sure who she is, but pink rose. She has a pink rose." Matt stumbled over his words as fought to tear his eyes away from Emily.

"Follow me." The hostess began to walk towards the table where Emily sat. Matt stood by the hostess station paralyzed with fear. His palms were sweating. He rubbed them on his jeans as he took a deep breath. Matt noticed the hostess stop beside Emily's table and smile as she said something before walking away.

Emily turned around and put on her best smile which quickly faded as she saw him standing there. She quickly regained her composure ready to defend her actions. Matt walked over and plopped down in the chair across from her, both were speechless. An uncomfortable silence passed between them before they both began laughing.

"You, you're my date?" Matt asked dumbfounded, running a hand through his hair.

"I guess I am." Emily replied, annoyed that he had agreed to a date.

"What, giving up on us?" Matt questioned, sizing up the situation, his tone matching hers.

"What us Matt? There hasn't been an us in quite some time. And besides, you've agreed to this date so obviously you're moving on." Emily said annoyed that he was finding this so easy.

"I agreed so that Frank and Duff would leave me alone. I had every intention of this being a one time thing." Matt defended before adding, "Didn't you agree to this too?"

"Only after Lia continuously hounded me. I said yes to shut her up. I wasn't leaving this restaurant without making it clear that this was a one time thing." Emily's response was a little warmer.

"Well, it looks like they set us up alright." Matt said trying to figure out what to do next.

The waiter came along asking for a drink order and Matt ordered a bottle of wine, figuring it was going to be a long night. The pair returned to silence studying the menus and contemplating what to say next and whether or not they should say good night now.

"Hey Em, guess what?" Matt asked trying to offer an olive branch.

"What?"

"I believe Frank has a credit card on file here. I'm pretty sure he brings girls he wants to impress here. We could have a nice dinner on him." Matt told her raising his eyebrows to challenge her.

"We couldn't. Matt that would be wrong on so many levels, but…"

"Come on Em, after setting us up like this, think of it as pay back for everything he's every said about you or to you. Besides he did say to have a good time so I think what better way to show him how much we enjoyed this little game then by making him pay for it." Matt negotiated.

"Okay, but if they question it, you are so paying for everything." Emily agreed grinning.

The waiter returned to take their order. Emily smiled at Matt before ordering," I'll have the butternut squash and amaretto-filled ravioli with vegetable brunoise and white truffle cream sauce."

Mat looked at the price $29 and laughed before placing his own order of skirt steak with herbed pan roasted root vegetables, pancetta and creamy balsamic sauce.

Emily's eyes grew huge when she saw the $45 price tag. The waiter held up the bottle of wine for inspection, but Matt made a change.

"I think we want to change from the Pinot Grigio to the Vintage Tunina." Matt leaned back in his chair watching Emily's shocked face waiting for the reprimand.

"Matt that wine is over $100! Do you really think that's necessary?" Emily replied shocked that he would do this to his friend.

"Em, you're worth it." Matt said taking her hand as the waiter left them.

Emily pulled her hand away from his. "We aren't together anymore so you don't get to say things like that or take my hand."

"But I meant it." Matt whispered in a voice barely audible.

"What?" Emily asked hoping they could make things right between them.

"Em, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked away like that. I should never have let blamed you for not being on my side especially when you were right. It was work; it had nothing to do with you and me." Matt sighed taking her hand again. "Em, I miss you and I want to save whatever this it is."

"Matt, I miss you too, but you really hurt me. I finally trusted you and then everything happened and I'm not sure I can do it again." Emily wiped at a tear that had escaped from her eye.

"Baby, listen, I know that we have issues communicating, but I promise to work on that with you. I want to work on this. I want you." Matt pleaded tears of his own forming.

"Matt, I…I…I love you. I can't handle another break like this. I don't know if the heartache of possibly losing you is worth the happiness of being with you. This is so hard. This is why I don't let anyone this close, but somehow you snuck up on me when my walls were down and now I'm paying for it." Emily was crying now, trying to control her sobs.

Matt scooted his chair closer to Emily and put an arm around her laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Emily, look at me." Matt lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I don't want anyone but you. I'm scared too. It's been a long time since I've felt this way, but I think you're worth the risk to my heart. I hope you'll find me worthy or risking yours."

The waiter appeared with their food and Emily excused herself to the bathroom to freshen up. Matt took the opportunity to text Frank a message that said, "It's on." Emily returned moving her chair closer to Matt. She sighed before beginning, "Matt, I am scared, but I think I want to do this. I mean I have been miserable without you, but you'll have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll talk to me instead of pushing me away and that you won't give up on me." Emily said very quietly.

"Em, I promise." Matt responded and the two of them enjoyed their dinner stealing bites off each others plates and sharing forkfuls of food. The conversation was light and Matt's hand found its way onto Emily's knee. That one gesture launched feeling and sensations that had been dormant for too long.

Emily sighed as Matt's hand made its way to her thigh. She immediately asked the waiter for their check, not giving him a chance to ask them if they wanted dessert. Her hand had found its way to Matt's thigh as well. The waiter returned and Matt told him to put it on Frank Roger's card because he wanted to treat them to a special dinner. It took some negotiating, but the waiter agreed. Matt did leave a large tip before escorting Emily to her car. Matt pinned her against the side of her vehicle before his lips began assaulting her.

Emily broke the kiss leaving them both breathless. "Follow me." She said as she got in her suv. Matt jogged to his car and pulled out behind Emily. He was anxious to see where they would end up and hoped it wouldn't be far. He was fine with a hotel nearby, but Emily probably wanted something a little more private. He was surprised when a few miles down the road she pulled into a hotel parking lot and jumped out of her car. Matt got out and smiled as she came towards him.

"I was going to go home, but I don't think I can make it that far." Emily admitted as her lips found his. Matt's arms wrapped around her pulling her close.

"I was okay with the one across the street from the restaurant. Do you have your overnight bag in the trunk?" He asked rubbing her back, enjoying holding her again.

"Uh huh. You?" Emily's hands slid up into his hair.

"Yep. Let's go."

Matt grabbed both bags and the pair quickly made their way to the front desk. Matt paid for their room and when the elevator doors closed, Emily hopped up wrapping her legs around Matt's waist. Matt dropped their bags as his arms went around her small body. The ding of the elevator caused the pair to separate while they made their way to the room. Matt unlocked the door and they hurriedly threw their clothes off as they made their way to the bed.

Matt grinned as his hand ran over Emily's naked body.

"What?" She asked smiling back.

"I guess I get to find out if make-up sex really is better."

Emily laughed as the pair got lost in their love for each other over and over.


	4. Back together

_This was going to be the last chapter, but I'm having too much fun with this story._

Back together

Emily squinted as the bright light came through the tiny opening in the dark curtains. She waited for her eyes to adjust before glancing around the room. Where was she and what day was it? She felt the arm over her waist tighten as it pulled her body closer. She smiled as she remembered her dinner with Matt the night before. Now she was lying in his arms in a hotel room reclaiming the love they once shared. She let out a contented sigh. She felt relaxed, content, and rested. That had been the best night's sleep she had had in a long time.

She turned slightly in the arms securely fastened around her to look at the face of the man holding her. She rubbed the arm draped over her naked body. She was wide awake. She thought about the best way to wake him up thinking back on previous mornings like this one where she woke up first. She grinned as an idea formed in her head.

Emily continued rubbing his arm as her foot began to rub his foot. Her foot traveled up his leg to his knee before making its way back down. It continued its playful progress until its owner let out a sigh. Emily smiled as the arms the held her pulled her even closer and lips began assaulting her neck and shoulder. She let out a giggle as Matt began tickling her. She turned her body so that she was facing him, their lips meeting in a passion filled kiss. They made love once and were beginning a second round when the sound of a ringing cell phone put an end to their fun.

Matt answered on the fourth ring as Emily grabbed hers before it even began to ring.

"Yeah, I had a good time, I think she did too." Matt said laying back down on the bed and looking at Emily.

"Lia, I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we do this later please?" Emily asked turning and looking at Matt.

He grinned and motioned for her to come closer as he tried to get Frank off the phone. Emily crawled across the king sized bed as Lia rambled on in her ear.

Their eyes met and they both said good-bye and quickly shut their phones. Matt grabbed Emily and flipped her on her back as they made love once again neither one remembering that they were supposed to be at the office over an hour ago.

Emily lay on her back catching her breath as Matt did the same next to her. Their cell phones both began to ring, and that's when Emily realized it was Friday. A day she and Matt were supposed to be at work.

"Oh crap!" Emily exclaimed as she grabbed her phone.

"Lia…its Emily. What's going on?"

Matt smiled as he picked up his also, bracing for the irate caller on the other end.

"Flannery."

The couple got off their phones and laughed as they looked at each other. By now the entire office knew that Matt and Emily were both late for work and that neither one had called in. They also knew that Cheryl was furious with them.

"I think I'll head for the shower." Emily said collecting her clothes from her overnight bag.

Matt followed her into the bathroom intent on continuing their activities in there.

"I don't think so Flannery. You get in when I get out." She flipped the water on but didn't shut the door, which Matt took as an open invitation.

He waited until he was sure she was lathering her hair before entering the small room. Matt silently climbed in the shower wrapping his arms around her wet body. Emily sighed as she leaned against him.

"We're already late, and we're already in trouble, we might as well make it worth it." Matt said as he attacked Emily's neck with kisses.

"Maybe we could both call in sick." Emily responded as she turned in Matt's arms and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Do you think Cheryl would be suspicious?" She asked as her lips found his.

Matt took only one moment to answer with, "I don't care." Before silencing Emily with a mind blowing kiss. The pair made love making them yet another late by the time they both got ready. Matt made his way to the office while Emily finished getting ready. They had decided not to tell anyone in the office they had gotten back together, but to let them find out the hard way.

Matt walked in and walked immediately to his desk and sat down. All eyes were on him, but he flipped on his computer and got to work.

Emily strolled in thirty minutes later, carrying a cup of coffee. She made her way to her work station and tried her best not to look at the man across from her. She couldn't concentrate so she got her books together and walked to her classroom, which was not unusual during the breakup.

Matt saw Cheryl headed his way and immediately got up to avoid her. He jogged down the hall and found Emily in her classroom. He grinned when they made eye contact, and she smiled back, until Cheryl walked in the door.


End file.
